degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:OoOMillyOoO/Eclare FanFiction: My Boiling Point Part 1
-This is my Boiling Point if I could make one up Main: Eli, Clare, Adam, (new girl), and Alli- '''-Front of the School-''' *Milly's POV* I walked out of my car leaving my new Step-Dad behind. I hated him. I wish my Daddy never got in a car crash. He raced of in his new car. Stupid Brad, stupid move, stupid school, and stupid little sports car. Made me all sick. I came to this school couple days ago to see what its like they made me work. Well at least I made a new friend Clare. I hope she is okay from that other girl what was her name Macy? Tracie? Amy? Whatever. I looked around. Bump! I fell straight to the ground. "Watch it!" A tall boy said and walked off. I picked up my stuff and a boy came to help me Clare and her guy were holding hands. I took a closer look at the boy he was cute. We got up at the same time. He opened my book and saw my name. "Here you go Milly." He smiled. "So now that you now my name. What's yours?" I said brushing the light brown hair out of my face. My skinny jeans once a navy blue now washed out looking light blue at the knees, my Dead Hand shirt pinching my neck, the black and green mini sweater making me feel even warmer in the heat, and my beanie made me sweat. I wasn't as good as my friend Seirra in boy talking. "I'm Adam. This is Eli and-" He was cut of by Clare. She hugged me and I could not get free. "Milly! You're here!" I tried to brake loose, never knew girls can be that strong. The bell rang. "Um do you guys know were-" Cut off again by Clare. "We have all the same classes together! Come on." She took my arm and we jogged up the stairs. I turned back and waved bye to Adam. I looked around the class room. It was small and dense. I saw Clare take a seat next to Eli. The only seat left was by the window next to... Adam. I went up to the lady in front she said take a seat by Adam. Knew it. I sat down and looked at him. "Class you will work in partners. 2 girls, 2 boys." Clare looked Eli and Adam they said yes. Clare scooted over to me. ' '"Wanna join." Clare whispered. "Sure. Is this science?" "No silly. English." "Ohh. Great." "What Milly? You arn't good at English?" Adam said. "I'm the worst at it." "Then what are you good at?" "Everything else." Adam smiled. "Class are you in your groups. Okay. We will do little movies." I smiled. Yes! ACTING! I'm the best at that."It will be about two couples. Do whatever you want with it." Oh god. '*In the hall**Clare's POV*' We all walked down the hall, talking about wha we were going to do. We passed the bathroom and Milly said she had to go. We waited for a while, then I told the guys to go with out us. "Are you sure? We can stay-" Eli tried to say. "it's okay. You can go we will meet up with you." They headed off. I opened the bathroom door and put my bag by the door. "Milly?" Then there was a sound of throwing up. She flushed the toilet and got up. Milly opened the door and came out. "Oh..um... Hey Clare." She whipped her mouth and smiled. She grabbed her bag, opening and snatched two breathe mints. "Were you throwing up in there?" Her eyes widened. She shoved the box of mints in her purse. "Just...um... food poisining. Yeah shouldn't eat... toast." She faked a laugh. ' '"Are you making yourself puke?" I asked holding her hand. Milly pulled her hand away. "IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS! LEAVE ME ALONE!" She ran out with her bag. I stood there. Oh my god! She could die from that. '*Outside on a bench**Adam's POV*' Me and Eli waited and waited for Clare and Milly to come out. Then the door opened from the school and only Clare came out. She looked pale. She sat down on the bench and didn't talk. "Where is Milly? Is she okay?" Eli asked. Clare just sat there, quiet. "If you knew a secret that someone is hurting themselves, would you tell someone?" Clare asked looking at Degrassi. "Matters? Is there a life at stake?" I said. "Yes." Clare said with shock on her face. "Is it bout Milly?" Clare nodded. "I went into the bathroom. She was puking." "Like once?" Eli said. "More like 4 to 5. She came out and she lied saying she had ranside toast. I asked her if she was making herself puke. And she freaked out on me and ran." I was shocked, so was Eli. "She could die from that! We have to find her." Eli said. "We do." Clare said afraid of the consiquences. Is Milly making herself puke? Will this ruin Milly chances with Adam? Will they find her in time? Category:Blog posts